Corazon roto
by clea everlasting
Summary: La desilusion puede llegar en un momento de dolor, puede una buena amistad romperse? y..recuperarse?
1. Chapter 1

En este fic Mayura ya sabe quien es Loki kun, y ahora se pasa la mayoria del tiempo en Loki hakusai

Loki : Mayura, te has retrasado hoy, ha pasado algo?

Mayura: hoy me tocaba a mi arreglar el aula T.T por eso he tardado, me he perdido algun caso?

Loki: jiji no, no lo has hecho.

May: que alivio.

Yamino: sirvo el te? Amo Loki?

Loki: si, esta bien Yamino.

May: que bien, el te de Yamino esta delicioso, no me lo perdi.

Yam: u/u gracias señorita Mayura - Es muy amable

May: ah! Loki deberias pasarte para ver a Narukami, hoy estaba muy agitado con lo del trabajo, parecia algo decaido.

Loki: si? vaya..crees que deberia ir a verlo?

Mayu: definitivamente si.

Loki: después me pasaré. Podemos ir primero a aquel café nuevo, los helados de alli son deliciosos.

May: si **0** Esta vez pedire uno de otro sabor.

Otro dia.

Mayura: asi..que.. Yirjo..no...no lo sabia..

Loki: pues si, empecé a salir con ella -

Mayu: ahh

Loki: Oye Mayura, tu crees que le gustaran las flores? Es que hay mujeres a las que no les gusta que le regalen flores, tu la conoces un poco asi que..bueno, que crees?

May: eh?

Loki: que si le gustaran las flores a Yirjo.

May: si, estoy segura, es algo que le gustaria.

Loki: bien, gracias Mayura ññ

--

Mayura estaba en su casa, la noche asolaba la ciudad, mientras sus habitantes dormian, o la mayoria, porque Mayura no podia conciliar el sueño, pensaba en como no se esperaba esto..Loki saliendo con Yirjo..era algo que no habia avecinado, ni ella ni nadie, hacia poco que se habian conocido y Loki no habia mostrado interes por ella, de pronto salian juntos.

Otro dia.

Loki: Mayura, crees que le gustara a Yirjo si la llevo a una cena en algun restaurante lujoso? Es que quiero hacer cosas que no olvide.

May: pues..no se..supongo que si le gustara, seria un sitio misterioso ¡

Loki: jaja no, ella no es como tu Mayura, a ella esas cosas no le interesan, ella ya dejo esas cosas atrás.

May: eh?

Loki: Yirjo es una mujer hecha y derecha, es por eso que miro cada detalle de lo que hago con ella para no equivocarme.

May: hecha y derecha..( susurrando) claro..y..yo..no..lo..

Yam: Señorita Mayura, tome un poco de tarta -

May: eh? Si..( dijo tristemente)

Yamino se habia dado cuenta del comentario, aunque su padre lo habria hecho sin darse cuenta, era algo que le habia dolido a Mayura.

Los siguientes dias, Loki le pedia consejo a Mayura, habian sido muy buenos amigos después de que Mayura supiera la verdad y ahora ella le ayudaba en su relacion, aunque era algo, que no le hacia mucha gracia a Mayura.

Mayura sentia como Loki empezaba a pasar de ella, ya a penas le hacia el caso de antes. Y no le preguntaba por que a veces habia llegado tarde, ademas a veces el quedaba con ella, cosa que le entristecía a Mayura. Mas de una vez habia ido a la agencia para encontrarse que el no estaba otra vez.

Yamino y echan, eran los que se daban cuenta de la tristeza de Mayura.

Mayura habia acudido a la agencia con una sonrisa, se habia puesto un vestido hermoso, seguro que al menos Loki notaria que no iba con el uniforme como siempre.

Llego a la agencia y entro en el despacho. Loki le contesto con un hola a el saludo de Mayura, pero este no levanto ni la cabeza del libro que leia.

Mayura le hablo varias veces aunque el pocas le respondia.

Yamino entro en el despacho y la saludo.

Yam: señorita Mayura, hoy no lleva el uniforme

May: no..es que..esta mañana me cai y lo ensucie y he tenido que ir a cambiarme.

Yam: pues le queda bien ese vestido, esta muy guapa, verdad amo Loki.

Loki: eh?

Yam: que Mayura esta muy guapa.

Loki: si, le sienta bien el uniforme ( dijo sin levantar la cabeza del libro)

MayuRA SE ENTRISTECIO MUCHO, Yamino no sabia que decir a favor de su padre, cuando veia como Mayura se veia realmente apenada.

May: tengo...tengo que irme..

Yam: pero..

May: hasta luego

Y Mayura salio de la agencia..

Al dia siguiente no fue a la agencia y se quedo en su casa, pensando en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Loki estaba en su oficina, Yamino empezo a servir el te.

Loki noto que faltaba algo, habia algo raro aunque no daba con qué.

Yami: amo Loki, su te.

Loki: gracias Yamino.

Echan: pasa algo Loki tama?

Loki: hay algo..diferente hoy...falta algo..

Yami: quizas lo que falte sea alguien ( insinuo su hijo)

Loki: si..eh? ahora que dices eso..Mayura no ha venido hoy..

Yam: no, no lo ha hecho, ahora se ha dado cuenta amo Loki?

Loki: si..he estado revisando unos casos y ni si quiera me di cuenta..

Echan: últimamente Loki tama no se da cuenta de Mayura.

Loki: eh, no es tan asi, si que me doy cuenta de ella..es solo que ando algo liado.

Yami: si usted lo dice amo Loki.

Echa: ayer Mayura vino con un vestido Loki tama y tu pensabas que iba con el uniforme.

Loki: un vestido? Mayura?

Yam: si, lo sabria si al menos le hubiera dirigido una mirada, después de levantarla del libro que leia claro, amo Loki.

Loki: no me di cuenta..si es asi..a partir de ahora le echare mas cuenta...al fin y al cabo, somos amigos.

Yam: al menos recuerde que dentro de poco es su cumpleaños, y ella ha estado diciéndonos desde hace tiempo.

Loki: si, no lo olvidaré.

-

Mayura después del colegio fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y se puso una falda con un chaleco estilo blusa que caia en un hombro, le sentaba muy bien. Después se dirigio a la agencia. Le saludo un Yamino alegre por recibir algo por correspondencia, luego se encontró con Loki, que la saludó cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

Loki: hola Mayura, y esa ropa? Estas muy mona -

May: U/u a, pues..esto..es..

Loki: bueno otro dia me dices, es que he quedado con Yirjo.

May: te vas?

Loki: si, bueno hasta luego!

Mayura se quedó mirando como Loki se marchaba.

Yamino: señorita Mayura, me tengo que ir, me han dejado otro paquete en correo, venga mañana y le pondre un te con pastas -

May: eh? Si..bueno, hasta luego Yamino ( dijo tristemente)

-

Mayura se llevo tiempo paseando y se encontro a Narukami que estaba trabajando. Charlo un poco con el pero Narukami dijo que se tenia que ir al otro trabajo que tenia por horas.

Mayura siguió andando y se encontró con Koutaro.

Mayu: Koutaro

Koutaro: ah! Daidoji...tengo prisa quede con una chica guapísima, y tengo que ir a la apertura de una nueva tienda de la compañía Kakinouchi. Adios!

-

Mayura se dirigio a su casa y se quedo sentada al lado del telefono, vestida como estaba, quizás esperaba una llamada, una que no vino. Miró el reloj, eran las 23:30 de la noche Y salio a dar un paseo, aunque seguramente acabaria teniendo frio por la ropa, pero decidio no cambiarse. Llego al parque y se sentó en un columpio, empezo a moverlo balanceándose un poco, hasta que lo paro y sus lagrimas cayeron en sus piernas. Un susurro salio de sus labios " Felicidades Mayura"

Miro el reloj del parque y vio que eran las 23:50 y volvio a bajar su rostro.

Loki pasaba por alli y la vio en el columpio, se acerco a ella ( no podia verle el rostro ya que estaba con la cabeza baja).

Loki: Mayura, que haces aquí tan tarde, además cogeras frio con esas ropas.

May: ya.

Loki: sabes, hoy ha sido un buen dia, me lo pase muy bien con Yirjo, fuimos a dar un paseo y luego..

Loki siguió hablando, y entonces dieron las 12 de la noche. Mayura se levanto del columpio a mitad de la palabra de Loki.

Loki: mayura? Te estaba hablando..

May: ya pasó..

Loki: pasó el que?

May: y..nadie...nadie se acordó.

Loki: eh?

May: yo..yo solo..la..unica persona que no queria que se olvidase..eras tu..no queria que tu lo olvidaras..pero..nadie.. espere hasta el ultimo segundo, pensando que quizás tu..

Loki: yo? Pero de qué..

May: no..importa..

Mayura se doblo a mirarlo mientras sus lágrimas caian por instantes.

Loki: mayura..

May: nunca ha importado.. ( dijo con lágrimas)

Loki fue a tocar el rostro de Mayura pero esta retrocedio y después echo a correr.

Loki estaba de pie, sin saber que ocurria y solo podia ver esa imagen de Mayura llorando y las palabras que habia dicho, junto a: no queria que tu te olvidaras..

Loki se fue hacia la agencia bastante confundido, cuando llego encontro a un Yamino, Fenrir y echan bastantes nerviosos y tristes.

Loki: eh? Que pasa?

Yam: amo Loki T.T he ido a apuntar una nota para mañana en el calendario y..me he dado cuenta de que dia era hoy..

Loki: y que pasa ¿

Yam: pues que hoy es..o mejor dicho..era .. 23 (n/a no se que dia pero da igual) y eso significa que..

Loki: el cumpleaños de Mayura.

Echan: si Loki tama

Fenrir: y no la felicitamos.

Loki: no solo nosotros, no la felicito nadie..( dijo tristemente)

Yami: como lo sabe, amo Loki?

Loki: porque hace un momento me encontre con ella y no sabia de que hablaba..pero decia que nadie se habia acordado..

Echan: pobre Mayura..

Fenrir: ella es cariñosa conmigo, me da mucha pena.

Loki abrio la puerta de la agencia.

Yam: amo Loki..

Loki: ire a ver si puedo hablar con ella..al menos..eso..

--

Mayura estaba en su casa, habia llegado y nada más cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella resbalando hasta el suelo, donde flexionando las rodillas apoyo su cabeza mientras las lagrimas caian.

May: " El..no se acordó...esperé hasta el último minuto..pero es solo hablaba de ella...no le importa nada..no se acordó..nadie..pero el...no queria que el se olvidara.."

-

Loki llegó al templo, seguido de sus hijos y echan.

Loki llamó a la puerta del templo, pero no le habrian.

Loki: Mayura..abre, se que aún estas despierta...venga Mayura...mañana haremos algo, que te parece una fiesta?

May: dejalo ( dijo tristemente) que importa.. ( decia al otro lado de la puerta)

Yam: Señorita Mayura ( pronuncio bastante triste)

Loki: Mayura..venga, abremé.. si seguimos hablando asi tu padre se despertará.

Loki escucho el telefono de la casa de Mayura, y esta no lo cogio, asi que salto el contestador, dejando a Loki escuchar el mensaje:

Misao: Mayura, perdona no me acorde, he estado liado y...lo siento, se que ya no es tu cumpleaños y que seguramente ya estaras dormida, por eso no lo has cogido, Felicidades Mayura, cuando vuelva lo celebraremos. PIIIIIIIII

Loki: eh?

Fenrir: el papa de Mayura no esta..y

Yami: tampoco se acordo..

Loki: Mayura...Mayura, abreme...venga.. no seas niña.

Yam: amo Loki, no debio decir eso.

May: lo siento LOKI SAMA pero yo soy una cria, la unica que es una mujer hecha y derecha es tu Yirjo ( dijo con rintintin).

Lok: a que viene eso? Y lo de Loki sama?

May: solo te interesas por ella, nada más hablas de ella, y solo te acercas a mi cuando quieres saber si esto le gustara o lo otro. Como yo no estoy para nada y no te importo, vete con ella, no pierdes tu tiempo aquí.!

Loki: 0.0 Estas exagerando..

Yam: en verdad..amo Loki, ella tiene razon..

Loki: Yamino tu tb?

Ferir: papi, es verdad, estos dias..tu..

Loki: bien, pues no pienso irme hasta que me abras, esperare en el techo. ( alzó sus alas y se sento en el tejado)

Mayura pude sentir que alguien se habia posado en el tejado.

May: pues vas a estar esperando demasiado, más vale que te vayas.

Loki: ya dije que no me iria.

Yamino se acercó a la puerta.

Yam: señorita Mayura, lo siento mucho..yo..no lo recorde, sabia que se acercaba su cumpleaños y queria preparar una gran comida pero..lo siento mucho..

May: Yamino..entiendo que todos os olvidaseis estabais con otras cosas y..aunque me duela..yo..puedo perdonarlo..

Loki: um? ¬-¬

May: pero..a el no ( dijo muy seria y alzando un poco la voz)

Loki: y eso por que? ¬¬

Yami: amo Loki, por favor, callese.

May: por que eramos buenos amigos, eso..pensaba..pero..he visto que no es asi..yo no soy una amiga para ti..por eso..no queria que tu te olvidaras..pero..lo hiciste..Loki sama..me pregunto por que vestia asi, ahora lo sabe, era por que era mi cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Loki se entristecio al oir esas palabras.

Loki: eramos?..Mayura..yo..

May: por favor, es mejor que os vayais..quiero estar sola.

Yam: señorita mayura T.T

Loki: ya dije que no pienso irme.

Empezaron a pasar las horas, Fenrir se acurruco con Yamino cerca de la puerta. La noche era fria, pero no iban a protestar. Su padre estaba en el techo, tendido sobre él.

Mayura se sentia mal, pero pensar que ahí afuera estaban ellos pasando frio..a pesar de todo, ellos nunca la trataron descortes, se fue al cuarto y tomó dos mantas, luego muy despacio abrio la puerta, Yamino se desveló con la puerta ya que estaba a su lado.

Yam: señorita Mayura? ( pregunto algo dormido)

Mayura le echó una manta y después aun con tristeza en el rostro le dijo: - no voy a dejaros que paseis frio, siempre me habeis tratado bien, dejaré que esta noche durmáis aquí ( todo eso lo dijo en un tono bajo).

Después subio como pudo al techo y se acercó sigilosamente a Loki, le echó una manta por encima.

May: esta dormido..quizás se quedó helado.. será mejor que mire Yamino si puede bajarlo.

Cuando fue a darse la vuelta Loki le tomó la muñeca, haciendo que Mayura se girara.

Loki: gracias, sabia que no nos dejarias asi toda la noche, tu eres asi.

May: te hacias el dormido?

Loki sonrió.

May: las cosas no han cambiado y..

Mayura se resbalo y Loki tiro de ella hacia él, como estaba prácticamente tendido en el techo, Mayura cayó encima de él, y sus labios se juntaron, haciendo que ella se sonrojase, aunque no era la unica, Loki tb. Por un momento se quedó sin saber que hacer, solo pudo mirar sus labios y sentir como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse. Entonces Yamino llamo a Mayura y en ese momento ella se separó de él.

Loki se quedo sin saber que decir, no comprendia el por que se habia sentido tan bien en ese momento, en por que sus ojos se cerraban y su corazon habia latido asi de rapido.

Mayura bajo del tejado muy colorada y se fue hacia dentro de la casa, en la puerta se paro un momento y dijo: - estoy en mi habitación, podeis dormir dentro por hoy. Diselo a Loki sama.

Loki se habia enterado de esas palabras, aunque tardo un poco en reaccionar por todo lo que habia ocurrido hace un momento.

Yam: amo Loki.

Fenrir: hace frio papi.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Echan; aquí se esta calentito loki tama

Loki se quedo mirando el pasillo, la puerta de ella estaba ahí, el podia verla desde donde estaba.

Loki: parece que Mayura esta realmente enfadada.

Echan: si loki tama

Loki: crees que se le pasara?

Yam: quien sabe amo Loki.

Fenrir: por lo menos nos dejo entrar.

Se quedaron dormido, o eso parecia, porque Loki estaba despierto. Le daba vueltas a todo...y no podia comprender tantas sensaciones. Pero sabia que desde luego se sentia tremendamente mal, la culpabilidad lo invadia. Acabó por levantarse y se dirigió a la puerta de Mayura, se quedo un rato parado ante ella, varias veces fue a abrirla pero se echó atrás. Al final, la fue abriendo poco a poco, con mucho disimulo. Ella estaba ahí tendida. Se veia que habia caido dormida, porque sostenia entre su pecho la foto de ellos delante de la Agencia Enjaku. Loki se acercó a ella y se quedó mirándola. Cogio la manta con la que solo se tapaba un poco y se la puso bien, para que la tapara. Después se quedo de nuevo mirándola, que era lo que ocurria, se preguntaba, como habian llegado a este punto, a este dia. Se quedo observándola detenidamente. Su rostro sereno en el silencio y casi en la oscuridad. Y se fijo en esos labios, que habian tropezado con los suyos. Y silenciosamente se decia- un poco más, solo un poco más...ya casi...que más da...solo es un momento...ademas ella no lo sabra..nadie lo sabra..- Y se acercó a sus labios. Hasta posarse en ellos suavemente.

Sintio como su corazon empezaba a latir rapidamente, mientras sus manos nerviosas, se sontenian para no caer sobre ella.

El pensamiento se fue de su mente y su respiración empezo a ser desigual. Sus labios se habian posado y ahora no era capaz de retirarlos. Quizás fuesen sus nervios, o el latir de su corazon que no se atrevia a apartarse, o quizás fuese la sensación que lo inundaba y que no entendia. Pero acabo por separase de ellos, tan suavemente como cuando se acercó. Su rostro sonrojado y su inquietud por lo ocurrido hacian a Loki sorprenderse por actuar asi. Se llevo un dedo a sus labios mientras con otro acariciaba los de ella. Y no pudo evitar resistirse a probar de nuevo aquella sensación, sin darse cuenta fue descendiendo hasta ella. Cerro sus ojos pues sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los de ella. En ese momento sintio como la repiracion de ella se volvia más fuerte y abriendo despacio sus ojos vio como los de ella empezaban a abrirse, asi que se reito rapidamente y ruborizado.

Mayura se desperto y al escuchar un ruido miro a su lado, ahí estaba él, Loki sama, quien sin duda le habia tapado.

May: Loki..sama?

Loki: esto…ú/u yo…no es que..no hacia nada..solo vine a ver como estabas.

May: um? ¬¬ pues no debiste entrar en mi cuarto, y ya se que no haces nada ¬¬ eso lo haces con tu super mujer Yirjo

Loki: Mayura..no..venga..ya que estas despierta..

May: ya que estoy despierta me vuelvo a dormir, no has escuchado nunca esa canción?

Loki: pues no. -.-"

Y los dos se empezaron a reir.

Loki: jajaja

Mayu: jaja

Loki: y ahora?

May: - ahora..( empujándolo de su habitación) fuera ( dijo cerrando la puerta tras de el).

Loki: eh? Mayura.. " menudo mosqueo tiene, parece que voy a tener que estar intentando que me perdona" T.T

May: y da gracias que no te echo a fuera Ú.U

Loki: 0.0 ah! Esto...Mayura..podrias al menos...es que hace frio y..me deje mi manta dentro y..

May: pues no haberla dejado.

Loki: Mayura no se..

Se abrio la puerta de golpe y le dio en todo la cara la manta, después se volvio a cerrar la puerta ( n/a: y como se llama la escena ? – Mayura cabreada-)

Se quedo tirado casi en el suelo, ya que primero se habia golpeado la cara con la manta y de la fuerza con la pared del pasillo, que le dolio tanto que acabo resbalando por ella hasta quedarse medio echado en el suelo. Loki acabo desistiendo y se fue al mismo lugar que sus hijos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el sol ilumino el lugar donde dormian, como siempre a Loki le costaba despertar pero una Mayura con un vaso de agua, hizo que este se despertara rapidísimo después de echárselo en la cara.

Loki: ¬¬

Los demas se quedaron atonitos con la escena. Loki odiaba el agua y despertarse, juntar las dos no le alegraria el dia.

Loki: Mayura, esta vez te pasaste.

May: dije que podia quedarse la noche ya hace tiempo que dejo de serlo ¬¬ Loki..SAMA

Yamino no pudo evitar empezar a reirse, parecia que Mayura se la jugaba bien a su padre.

Loki estaba de pie empapado todo el rostro y Mayura estaba delante de el.

Loki fue a decir algo, Mayura estaba quedando por encima de el, y eso no podia dejarlo asi. Fue a hablar cuando Mayura parecio perder la fuerza desfalleciendo un poco, haciendo que Loki tuviera que agarrarla, para que no cayera.

Yami: esta bien señorita Mayura?

May: no es nada.. ( dijo intentando acumular fuerzas para separarse del Striker.)

Loki: será mejor que te sientes..

May: no es nada, debe ser que necesito comer algo...ayer no comi...apenas

Yam: si es eso no se preocupe que yo le preparo algo en un momento.

Loki fue a yudarla a sentarse pero ella se nego y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

May: no hace falta...gracias Yamino..ya me hago algo yo.

Yam: pero si se encuentra asi..

May: de verdad no..

Pero a lo inesperado Loki la tomo por las piernas y se la echo en el hombro.

Mayu: 0.0

Yam: amo ...Loki..

Loki: vamos a casa y le preparas algo alli que hay comida de sobra, si se encuentra asi no la vamos a dejar aquí.

May: pero que haces?

Loki: te llevo a la fuerza eso hago.

May: bajame ahora mismo Loki sama.

Loki: puedes patalear y..0.0 se...será..

Mayura le habia pegado una patada y se habia soltado cayendo al suelo.

Fenrir: o.o eso duele. ..seguro.

Loki se enfado y fue corriendo detrás de Mayura,cuando Mayura se levanto para intentar entrar en casa Loki le tomó las manos y se las ato, al igual que los pies. Y volvio a echársela en el hombro. ( la ato con el cinturón y el lazo que lleva en lo de la camisa)

Loki: atrevete ahora ¬¬ fierecilla.

May: pues cuando..

Loki: Yamino, ponle algo tb en la boca o nos da el camino.

May: pero quien te..ummmm! ummmm!

Yami: lo siento señorita Mayura.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Caminaban hacia la agencia, aunque Yamino tenia vergüenza por la situación, no era algo normal ir asi por la calle. Las muchachas pasaban por al lado y se les quedaban mirando, aun muchacho apuesto con la camisa algo desarreglada y con una chica a su hombro, que además estaba amordazada, empezaban a preguntarse si seria un secuestro, pero cuando Loki les giñaba un ojo, se olvidaban del tema y solo podian suspirar.

Fenri: papi que bien controlas la situación

Yam: si, el amo Loki tiene buena mano con las mujeres

Echan: con casi todas, porque Mayura le da problemas -

Lok: eso es cierto. Parece que ya se calmó un poco la fierecilla.

Loki se paro en seco y la bajo apoyándola en él.

Loki: um? ( miro su pulso)...se ha quedado dormida...

Ahora la cogio en brazos y siguieron caminando hacia la agencia, pero Loki volvio a pararse a medio caminar.

Loki:...aunque quizás se haya desmayado

Yam: podria ser amo loki, con eso de que no se encontraba bien..

Loki se acercó a la fuente del parque por el que se habian parado. La coloco extendida en ella y después cogiendo un poco de agua con sus manos, se la echo en el rostro.

Mayura abrio de nuevo sus ojos.

Loki: vaya..menos mal -

May: um?

Loki: podemos seguir nuestro camino ( dijo cogiendola de nuevo en brazos)

May//// ummmm ummm

Loki: lo siento pero no voy a quitártelo, tendras que esperar a que lleguemos.

Entonces se encontraron con quien menos queria encontrarse en ese momento con Heimdall. Heimdall se quedo asombrado con la situación que veia.

Hem: que pasa Loki, no controlas a tu chica?

Loki: heimdall, al menos tengo chica. Ú.U

Heim: quien sabe por que la llevas asi...que pretendes.

Loki: no es asunto tuyo Heimdall, o es que estas celoso?

Hem: ¬¬ tengo cosas que hacer

Loki: pues no soy yo quien te entretiene.

Y heimdall desaparecio por donde habia venido

Fenri: papi, no aguanto a ese tipo.

Lok: yo tampoco Fenrir.

Narukami: Loki! pero se puede saber que le haces a Daidoji?

Mayu: ummmmm ummmm

Loki: 0.0 ¬¬

Loki apreto el rostro de mayura contra el para que no pudiera escucharse mucho.

Nar: Loki, dime, que haces? Por que la tienes asi?

Loki: ah! Se me olvidaba, me han dicho que les hace falta un empleado en el restaurante de la esquina, me han dicho que pagan muy bien y dan alli de comer.

Naru: **0** voy enseguida

Dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia alli

Yam: lo tienes todo controlado amo Loki

Lok: no es eso, es que Narukami es facil de manipular

Echan: loki tama..mayura se asfixia

Loki: uahh

Dijo apartando la presion del rostro de la chica.

Mayu: .

Loki: Mayura, estas bien?

May: .

Loki acercó su rostro al de ella.

May: Ú/Ú

Loki: vaya, que susto.

May:¬¬

Lok: eh? Venga no te enfades aun más, ha sido un accidente.

Al fin llegaron a la agencia. Colocaron a Mayura en un sillon del salon, mientras yamino hacia de comer. Fenrir estaba cerca de Yamino por si le daba algo de esa comida tan exquisita. Y loki junto a echan vigilaba de que Mayura no se moviera de alli. Aunque esto seria bastante difícil, ya que estar amordazada y atada no le hacia posible escapar de alli.

Loki estaba sentado en un sillon individual cercano y estaba con la mano apoyando su barbilla, mientras la miraba detalladamente

Loki: Mayura..si te quito eso de la boca, no armarás jaleo?

May: um ummmm

Loki: probemos.

Y acercandose a ella se puso a bajarle la mordaza, pero en ese moemnto ella empezo a decirle cosas.

May: como se te ocurre hacer..ummmmm ummm

Loki le habia subiedo de nuevo la mordaza

Loki: te dije que te la quitaria si no armabas jaleo..

MAYU: UMMMMMM UMMMMM ( ahora más fuerte)

Loki: si no dejas de hacer tanto ruido puedo hacer otra cosa para que te calmes.

Loki fue bajando la mordaza de su boca mientras que a la vez se acercaba a ella, giro un poco su cara e iba a besarla cuando escucho a Yamino decir que estaba la comida.

Mayura se sonrojo de pensar lo que Loki iba a hacer de no ser interrumpido y desde luego funcionó, porque ella no emitia sonido alguno.

Loki le desató los pies y tiro de ella ( no le habia desatado las manos)

La llevo hacia la mesa, donde estaba preparada una buena comida y la sento en una silla, el se sento en la de al lado.

A lo largo de la comida, Loki se reia de ver como Mayura intentaba comer con normalidad pero era difícil estando atada. De vez en cuando se le caia lo que se queria llevar a la boca

May: ¬¬ de todas formas no me apetece comer Ú.U

Loki: di ahh! ( dijo acercando su tenedor a la boca de esta)

May: ú/u pero que haces?

Loki: habra que darte de comer.

May: podria yo sola si no me tuviera atada como un delincuente.

Yam: el fin de semana podriamos celebrar su cumpleaños Mayura.

May: NO...gracias Yamino.

Loki:..que mas da Mayura..celebrémoslo.

May: he dicho que no..

Loki: tu organizaste el mio, recuerdas?

May: si..entonces todo iba bien...y era feliz.

Loki hagasmos..

May: ya dije que no, ademas por si no se ha dado cuenta, no se puede decir que estemos normal, por si no se da cuenta me tiene atada.

Lok: pero es solo por hoy, ademas tu has hecho que tuviera que hacerlo.

May: no hay escusa Loki sama

Loki: y otra vez con eso, siempre me has dicho Loki kun..

May: si, HE DICHO..pasado..como..nuestra amistad Ú.U

Lok: sigues enfadada? Dejalo ya Mayura.

Al rato..

Loki y Mayura caminaban.

May: no venga conmigo.

Loki: pero es que no quieres hablar conmigo.

May: pues no..

Loki: venga Mayura, no volvera a pasar..es que no puedes dejarlo pasar? Es un fallo, lo siento, ojala no me hibiese olvidado.

Mayura empezaba a aflojar..

Loki: ah! Quede con Yirjo, tengo que ir, le dire que hoy no puedo, espera aquí

Le dijo en un banco del parque en el que Mayura se acababa de sentar.

May: no voy a..

Loki: hare un conjuro para que no puedas moverte de el hasta que yo lo quite -

May: que? Ni se te corr...

Pero Loki lo hizo. Y después se fue corriendo diciendo que no tardaria.

Habian pasado varias horas y el dia habia acabado llego Yamino. Estaban en el estudio..

Loki: hay que ver como llueve hoy, que mal tiempo.

Yam: amo Loki, al final hizo las paces con Mayura?

Loki: pues...0.0 OH NO! MIERDA!

Y loki salio del estudio a toda prisa.

Yamino y los demás salieron detrás de él.

Yam: amo loki que pasa?

Loki: estaba con mayura cuando recorde que habia quedado con yirjo y para que ella no se moviera porque le iba a decir a yirjo de quedar otro dia pues..

Yam: no me diga que..

Loki: eche un conjuro.. y me olvide por completo...yo estaba con Yirjo

Echan: pobre Mayura.

Y llegaron al parque donde estaba aquel banco donde Loki la dejo, Mayura tiritaba de frio y estaba realmente empapada en medio de la terrible tormenta

Loki se paro en seco.

Yam: amo loki..como no pudo acrodarse de ella.

Dijo Yamino cuando se acercaba a ella.

Yam: señorita Mayura

May: ya...ya...mi...no?

Yamino se quito su chaqueta y se la puso a Mayura. Ella estaba congelada y parecia tener mucha fiebre.

Yam: amo Loki, cuando va a quitar el conjuro?

Loki: ah! Si..( dijo quitándolo)

Mayura no se tenia en pie y Loki fue a acercarse cuando Mayura lo miro con aquella mirada.

Y la llevaron a la agencia, aunque ella insistia en no volver a pisarla, pero yamino la convencio, diciendo que estaba preocupado y que su padre no estaba en casa, que por favor.

Lo primero que hizo Yamino fue darle algo para ponerse y quitarse esas ropas mojadas, y luego darle mantas para entrar en calor, Yamino le dijo que le prepararia una habitación, pero Loki ofrecio la suya que seria mas amplia y comoda, pero Mayura contesto con un no rotundo diciendo que preferiria quedarse donde estaba antes que en su habitación.

Mayura aun tiritaba de frio y Loki no podia hacer nada por ella, ella rechazaba cualquier cosa que fuera idea suya o que tuviera que ver con el.

Mayura se levato rodeada por su mantas y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación.

Loki se levanto tb de su asiento y fue a acercarse a ella, pero se paro, no podia acercarse a ella o decirle algo.

May: yamino...yamino...

Loki: desde aqui no se enterara.

Mayura volvio a sentarse. Al poco llego Yamino.

Yam: le llevare al cuarto

May: yamino..tienes algun medicamento? Es que..

Yam: vaya..no se preocupe, primero la llevare al cuarto.

Yamino la llevo hacia el y la tapo bien tras introducirse en la cama.

Loki fue con ellos y se quedo mirando desde la puerta

Después yamino salio un momento y hablo con su padre.

Loki: no puedo hacer nada por ella..ella no...

Yami: amo loki, si quiere hacer algo por ella, por que no compra medicamentos? Se que se venden en farmacias, digale para la fiebre.

Loki: esta bien yamino..pero...cuida de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Loki corria buscando una farmacia, no sabia donde habia alguna y queria volver lo antes posible a la agencia. Se sentia terriblemente mal, se habia vuelto a olvidar de ella y ella ahora no se encontraba bien por su culpa, como podia haber caido en lo mismo? Que diablos iba mal con el? En que clase de ser se habia convertido en poco tiempo, cuando Mayura y el se habian convertido en grandes amigos, de golpe a porrazo cambiaba de una forma tan radical, recordaba aquella mirada que ella le dio en el banco, aquella de dolor y dura, una de decepcion completa, que parecia decir bien alto alejate de mi, nunca más te acerques, sintio tal frio con aquella mirada...sintio tanto dolor y soledad..

Y a pesar del dolor de saber que ella parecia odiarlo en este momento, lo que ma le dolia, era que era con razón. El le habia hecho mucho daño, a una chica como ella, tan alegre y tan inocente..el la habia decepcionado hasta tal punto que ella no queria saber nada de él, el era muy consciente de ello.

La lluvia aún caia sobre él, el paraguas a pesar de taparlo de esta parecia no parar con el frio de una lluvia aparentemente interna.

Estaba ante la farmacia, al fin la habia encontrado, y tras cumplir su cometido volvio rapidamente a la agencia.

Subio las escaleras silenciosamente y se quedo observando como una Mayura con mucha fiebre no se encontraba muy bien, en lo que Yamino intentaba hacer mejorar con paños en su frente.

Yamino se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre.

Yam: mayura voy a bajar a por los medicamentos.

Yamino salio del cuerto y le pidio a su padre que lo acompañara a la cocina donde echo un vaso de agua para la chica.

Yam: amo Loki, no diga que fue usted a por lo medicamentos, ella podria no querer tomárselos.

Lok: entiendo...Dime Yamino, ella...se pondrá bien, verdad?

Yam: eso espero..con los cuidados adecuados seguro que mejora..solo que ahora es normal que se encuentre asi, le cayo una tormenta encima durante un par de horas.

Lok: si..

Yam: amo Loki..cómo pudo usted olvidarse de ella? No lo entiendo, usted no era asi con ella y se habian vuelto buenos amigos..

Lok: yamino..eso..es...algo que ni yo mismo comprendo..pero te aseguro que nunca he querido hacerle daño a ella, y menos ya hasta este punto en que tb he afectado a su salud...ella...debe odiarme...no quiere ni mirarme..

Yam: amo Loki, esta vez, no puedo decirle nada...ella...está realmente dolida y..

Lok: decepcionada..su mirada...solo espero que algun dia me perdone, Yamino.

-

Mayura se levanto a mitad de la noche, sentia como la fiebre hacia que su cabeza le doliera y como todo parecia darle vueltas. Se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo y fue a salir de la habitación, se agarro en el marco de la puerta y cuando fue a dar un paso fuera de esta, pudo ver como en la pared al lado de la puerta, estaba apoyado Loki, este levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de ella. Y suavemente le hablo.

Lok: debes quedarte en cama, acuéstate.

Mayura se quedó mirándolo, el se habia quedado fuera para no incomodarla, ahí sentado toda la noche. Mayura apartó la mirada y siguió adelante pasando por su lado.

Loki se levanto y alzó su mano para impedirle el paso,haciendo que Mayura se parase.

Loki: Mayura..por favor..hazlo por ti...se que yo no..pero..

Mayura tomo el brazo de Loki y lo bajó y fue a seguir adelante cuando sintio como alguien la rodeaba abrazándola por la espalda.

Loki: Mayura, dijiste que eramos amigos..entonces hazlo al menos en recuerdo de esa amistad...por favor..solo..esta vez.

Mayura aún dolida y dolorida tambien por la fiebre, se paro en sus brazos.

May: me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas.

Loki: yo te traeré algo, acuéstate.

Y guio a Mayura hacia la cama en la que la recostó y la tapó.

Loki fue a por los medicamentos y se los dio, después se sentó cerca de ella y le puso paños en la frente para bajar la fiebre.

Mayura se acabo quedando dormida.

Era ya por la mañana cuando Mayura abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Yamino en aquella silla que estaba a su lado. Lo miró confundida y después emitio un suave Loki sama.. ( algo interrogativo)

Yam: el ha estado a su lado toda la noche, pero cuando yo vine me pidio que me quedara con usted para que su presencia no la molestara, está ahí afuera, no se ha movido de alli.

May: yo quisiera..pero..

Yam: entiendo, y el tambien lo entiende señorita Mayura.

Mayura se levanto con cuidado, aún se encontraba algo mal, aunque habia mejorado muchísimo en el cuidado que le habian dado por la noche.

Se acercó a la puerta y alli lo vio, Loki parecia preocupado y triste, Mayura pudo escuchar como decia:-me odia- Loki se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y de cómo esta se acercaba a él, se agachó y acaricio su triste y preocupado rostro. Mayura lo abrazó suavemente, mientras el la abrazaba igualmente.

May: ojala las cosas no se hubiesen desarrolado asi Loki sama..pero.. tu cambiaste, ya no eres el mismo.

Lok: comprendo..

Mayura se separo de él.

Lok: espero que quizás algun dia dejes de odiarme y me perdones.

Mayura se habia levantado.

May: quizás algun dia, tu vuelvas a ser el Loki kun que me hacia feliz...

Lok: espero que llegue ese dia.

May: yo tambien.

Y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

Loki sonrio, quizás algun dia, ella lo perdonaria, el lograria ganar su confianza de nuevo y recuperar aquello tan valioso e importante que habia perdido, su amistad.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Habian pasado varios dias desde aquello.

Mayura caminaba por el parque para cortar camino hacia el instituto.

Loki estaba a la salida del parque apoyado en la pared.

Loki: " ahí viene"

Mayura iba caminando risueña y sonriendo, mientras a veces dabas zancadas más grandes. Cuando salio del parque Loki la llamo pero esta no se dio cuenta y siguió adelante.

Lok: Mayura!

May: ah! Loki sama..

Lok: siempre tiras por aqui..

May: suelo hacerlo.

Lok: yo..

May: tengo prisa, nos vemos

Lok: 0.0 espera Mayura ( decia Loki iendo detrás de ella) Mayura, venga, yo tengo que ir cerca del instituto, podemos ir juntos.

May: voy tarde! Tengo prisa!

Loki: 0.0 ( Loki corria para ir a su lado, pero esta cada vez parecia ir más rapido)

--

Loki: T.T Parece que tendre que seguir intentándolo, ademas ya no se que excusas mas dar T.T Tendre que ganarme su confianza, pero que va a costar T.T...Pues no pienso rendirme.

--

May: si, que lata el profesor ha estado hoy muy aburrido. T.T

Kimi: pues hoy te doy la razon, aunque para ti siempre lo este.

May: no es tan asi. Ú.U

Kimi: jaja sabes que tengo razon Mayura. Por cierto que pasa ahí? Hay muchas chicas.

May: no se..-.-¿

Mayura siguió adelante y vio como lo que pasaba era que un chico estaba siendo rodeado por muchas chicas.

Loki: Mayura! ( dijo saliendo de aquel grupo de chicas)

Mayura: hola Loki sama.

Y siguió hacia delante saliendo asi del instituto.

Lok: Mayura espera!

Loki se puso a su altura.

Loki: Mayura..

May: Kimi, nos vemos mañana - pero tienes que ir conmigo a tomar un café como quedamos uno de estos dias.

Kimi: si.." por que no le hace caso a este chico tannn guapo **0**"

Kimi se fue.

Loki: Mayura, venga, llevo asi toda una semana..Por lo menos deja que te acompañe, si no quieres hablarme esta bien.

Ma: yo en ningun momento he dicho que no le hable Loki sama.

Loki: -.¬ ya ya

May: solo he tenido prisa cuando lo he visto.

Loki caminaba a su lado con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Loki: Mayura...escuchame un momento por favor.

May: ya lo hago Ú.U

Loki la paro y la giro para que se encontraran de frente.

May: eh!

Loki: no sabes cuanto siento lo que paso, ojala nunca hubiese ocurrido...yo..no quise hacerte daño...se que me merezco esto y más...pero aunque sea duro, aunque TU me pongas travas, yo lo seguire intentando, hasta que vuelva a recuperarte, hasta que vuelva a tener tu amistad.

May: Yo voy a tomarme un café, si quieres venir?

Y Mayura se fue hacia la cafeteria, seguida por un Loki feliz.

Se sentaron en una mesa libre.

--

Loki rompio el silencio.

Loki: como te ha ido hoy el instituto?

May: Hoy el profesor ha sido muy aburrido.

Loki: vaya, estos dias tambien han sido muy aburridos en la agencia, Yamino dice que es porque no estas tu.

May: oh, Yamino es un sol -

Loki: ohh no recordaba que habia quedado con Yirjo ( dijo levantándose de la mesa) Nos vemos Mayura, y tras dejar algo de dinero en la mesa se fue de la cafeteria.

Mayura se entristeció, ella habia intentado cambiar su opinión respecto a él, que quizás el se habia dado realmente cuenta de todo y que habia empezado a cambiar pero...

May: no ha cambiado...y parece..que no lo hará.. ( dijo mientras se llevo una mano al corazon)

Mayura empezo a andar reflexionando sobre todo, y este sentimiento que hacia tiempo habia nacido a ella, que hizo que sintiese aun mas desilusion en aquellos momentos que tenian que ver con Loki. Ella habia sido muy buena amiga suya, estrechando asi mas su relacion, pero todo se habia vuelto de un tono gris oscuro que se iba volviendo negro cada vez más. Mientras su corazon se desgarraba por todo ello.

Sus pies la llevaron a la agencia, donde sabia que no estaria Loki y tras llamar y ser recibida por yamino, entro

Yam: ( sirviéndole te) me alegro de verle señorita Mayura.

May: si..Yamino

Yam: um? Se ve triste, le pasa algo?

May: nunca pense que todo cambiaria tanto.

Yam: comprendo..

May: cada vez estoy más segura de que..

Yam: de que?

May: de que nos alejaremos cada vez más...hasta que solo sea un recuerdo.

Yam: 0.0 eso por..

May: Yamino, queria darte las gracias por todo, siempre me has tratado muy bien, gracias -

Yam: señorita Mayura..

May: pero las cosas...esto..me esta haciendo mucho daño.

Yam: señorita mayura usted..

May: tengo que irme, adios yamino.

Mayura salia por la puerta, cuando una voz la paro.

Yam:..ama al amo Loki.

Mayura: Mayura se quedo pensativa y antes de salir por la puerta dijo: - Yo amaba a Loki kun..pero..el hace mucho que se fue...adios-

Yam: lo sabia.. por eso, a Mayura le duele tanto y ha seguido intentándolo.

Echan: mayura lo esta pasando mal.

Yam: si, el amo Loki ha destrozado su corazon.

-

Loki llego a la agencia y se puso a cenar con yamino y los demás.

Yam: amo loki, pudo ver hoy a Mayura?

Loki: si yamino - y me fui con ella a una cafeteria.

Yam: ella se fue con usted?

Loki: si.. por que lo preguntas?

Yami: pues...como fue?

Loki: pues bien.

Lyam: y no le dijo o hizo nada?

Loki: no fue todo bien

Yam: es que..

Loki: es que que yamino?

Yam: ella estubo aquí.

Loki: mayura -quizas signifique que volvera por aquí ññ

Yam: no lo creo, ella dijo que acabarian alejándose el uno del otro hasta que solo fuesen un recuerdo.

Loki: 0.0 que? ( dijo mientras se le caia el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo)

Yam: pues parece que Mayura esta cada vez mas segura de eso..digame, cuente que hizo?

Loki: ma..mayura..dijo eso?

Echan: si, estaba muy triste por ello.

Lok: yo estaba con ella en la cafeteria, hablamos de varias cosas hasta que recorde que habia quedado con yirjo, tras decirselo me fui.

Yam: asi qe era eso...amo loki ella intento, le dio la posibilidad de arreglarlo y usted desaprovecho de eso modo la oportunidad que le brindo. Después de conseguir hablar con ella, la deja ahí porque se va con Yirjo, por la que siempre la ha dejado en aquellos momentos, piensa que asi arreglaria las cosas?

Echan: yamino tiene razon Loki tama

Lo: no lo habia pensado asi...si..Mayura dijo eso...parece que las cosas estan realmente mal..realmente.

Loki se levanto de la mesa. Y se marchaba de la cocina.

Yam: amo Loki la cena..

Loki: no tenia apetito, tengo cosas que hacer...papeleo, ya sabes.

Y loki se fue a su despaco, en el que paso toda la noche en vela, mientras miraba la luna llena y pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que estaba perdiendo cada vez más, mientras entia que algo le oprimia el pecho de una forma dolorosa.

Loki: Mayura (dijo en un susurro).


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Habian pasado dos dias, Loki estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana el cielo azul oscuro de aquel dia tormentoso, y el se sentia como aquel tiempo, realmente sentia que su mundo se iba a bajo, las cosas cambiaban rapidamente y el no podia pararlas, no podia cambiarlas. Yamino entro en el despacho, sabia que su padre hacia dos dias que estaba con aquel humor y aquella tristeza que le pesaba en el alma. Loki no habia salido de la agencia en esos dos dias, ni habia querido recibir llamada alguna, ni si quiera de yirjo. Su mente estaba muy ocupada dándose cuenta de lo que el habia causado en poco tiempo.

Yam: amo Loki..

Lok: no es nada Yamino...solo..estoy un poco..yo..

Yam: se siente culpable amo Loki?

Lok: si..las cosas estaban muy bien y yo las he cambiado a peor Yamino..en esta agencia, se nota su ausencia, no crees?

Yam: si, amo Loki.

Fenrir entro en el despacho meneando su cola y se acerco a su padre.

Fenri: papi! Es que la muchacha del misterio no va a volver más?

Yam: fenrir no le digas eso al amo Loki. ¬¬

Lok: Yamino, dejalo, no pasa nada...Fenrir..no lo se..pero tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí eternamente sin hacer nada, dejando que todo pase y cambie mi vida.

-

Mayura estaba sentada bajo el radiante sol del siguiente dia, el banco en medio del parque la relajaba, el sonido de las hojas al moverse con el escaso viento que habia, el sol que daba en su rostro y aquel olor a flores.

Todo se habia vuelto surreal o mejor dicho, demasiado real, habia estado viviendo en un cuento de hadas, en una burbuja que se habia roto de repente, y ahora solo quedaba el mundo cruel. Como era posible?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras admiraba el cielo azul que habia sobre ella.

Mayura: " no se..que hacer a partir de ahora..ya no..nosotros..nos hemos alejado..mas bien yo me he alejado de él...tenia que hacerlo...no podia seguir asi..haciendome cada vez más daño...siendo un instrumento para él, hasta que fuese el el que me echara de su vida, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, Yirjo está en su vida. Y yo...desapareci de ella.

--

Yam: amo Loki, tampoco ha recibido las llamadas de Yirjo, no cree que..

Lok: ni si quiera lo entiendo bien pero..me da lo mismo verla o no...y esto es más importante.

Yam: " hace unos dias Yirjo ocupaba todo su pensamiento y desde que le dije lo que Mayura dijo, o mas bien algo de lo que dijo, el..."

Lok: Yamino.

Yam: si?

Loki: voy a salir.

Yam: amo Loki a donde?

Loki: pues..

--

Mayura se puso recta de nuevo en el banco Su mirada estaba aún perdida pensando en tantas cosas..

Loki: Mayura.

May: eh! ( levantando la vista) 0.0 Lo..Loki..

Lok: parece que te sorprendes.

May: pues..no pensaba..por que...?

Loki: por que estoy en mi forma infantil?

May: si..

Loki le tomo la mano a Mayura y le dio un beso en ella.

Loki: pues porque tu quieres volver a ver a Loki kun..y pense que como he metido tanto la pata en mi verdadera forma..lo mejor era empezar desde esta.

Loki se sento a su lado.

May: pero...

Lok: esta bien, he estado asi mucho tiempo, un poco mas no va a hacer nada. Me quedare asi un tiempo..hasta que..vuelva a ganar tu confianza

May: pero si estas asi Yirjo..

Lok: ahora lo mas importante es recuperar tu amistad, Yirjo puede esperar.

May: Loki ku..sam...uahh! eso no se vale, sabes que asi me cuesta más . tratarte duro...no es justo.

Loki: -

May: ademas ( levantándose) no se..si esto..

Loki: mayura ..( poniendo su cara muy triste, cosa que sabia que Mayura no soportaba en esta forma)

May: no, no, te estas aprovechando . 

Loki le tomo la mano a Mayura y tiro de ella.

Loki: me llevas a tomar un helado? como antes ññ

May: pues...un segundo..

Mayura se echo encima suya e hizo que Loki se sonrojara.

May: uahhh hacia tanto que no tenia ante mi al pequeño Loki - que lindo 0

Loki///////

May: pero, sigues siendo Loki sama ( dijo levantándose)

Loki: esta bien Mayura. Poco a poco, no me importa, merece la pena esperar.

--

Mayura salia del instituto y se dio cuenta que la esperaba el pequeño Loki con una sonrisa.

May: Loki sama..

Lok: hola -

May: qué..hace aqui?

Lok: he odio que hay unos sucesos extraños en una mansión que hay por aquí cerca, y pense en que fuesemos.

May: una mansión encantada? **0**

Lok: si

May: no se.. las cosas siguen igual, no creas que han cambiado Ú.U

Loki: no, pero lo haran.

-

Hacia tiempo que habian llegado a la mansión, se escuchaban ruidos extraños, pero no daban con el problema, Mayura se habia puesto entusiasta al escuchar aquellos sonidos, por lo que Loki no pudo evitar sonreir, pensando que aquella chica, en el fondo no habia cambiado.

Decidieron irse de alli, volverían cuando hubieran pensado en que podia ser, Mayura no queria marcharse aunque de vez en cuando su piel se ponia de gallina. Fue a tomar el manillar pero este no conseguia que la puerta se abriese, por lo que parecia se iban a quedar aun mas tiempo a la fuerza. A pesar de ir encontra de sus deseos, decidieron pasar la noche en aquella mansión.

Loki pudo ver como Mayura estaba algo nerviosa, a pesar de su entusiasmo por decir que pasaria la noche en una mansión encantada.

Loki se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

Mau: eh? Ü/U

Loki: busquemos una manta, parece que aquí sera muy fria la noche, al estar abandonada.

May: si..

Habian encontrado una pequeña manta y tras sacudirla muy bien, con lo que Loki casi cae al suelo haciendo que Mayura riera, se quedaron apoyados en una pared, mientras se taparon con la manta.

Loki habia insistido en que solo Mayura se tapase, pero al final Mayura lo habia cogido del brazo y lo habia obligado a estar a su lado y taparse, Loki en esa forma era una debilidad para Mayura.

Mayura se habia quedado dormida. Loki la miraba dulcemente y sonreia, ella sin duda se portaba muy bien con el, a pesar de todo lo que el le habia hecho, cosas que a el mismo le dolian haberle hecho. Se quedo mirando aquel rostro inocente y angelical, haciendo que se sonrojase de solo pensar que se veia hermosa, Loki se estiro y se acercó a su rostro, mientras podia sentir su respiración...

Lk: Si lo vuelvo a hacer..no tienen por que enterarse ( se dijo a si mismo)

Y tomo sus labios con los suyos, mientras su corazon latia tan rapido que parecia que se saliera del pecho...como deseaba en el fondo haberlo hecho mucho antes, desde la ultima vez que le robo un beso. Parecia que solo era capaz de robárselo en sueños, mientras el primero fue por accidente. Pero accidente o no, no habia duda de que sus labios eran suaves y dulces, un néctar que el, no podia dejar pasar, y menos, olvidar.

Otro dia...

Yirjo: entonces Loki.

Yamino: tenia que arreglar unos asuntos

Yirjo: vaya..tengo que verle.

Loki bajaba por las escaleras y vio a quien Yamino habia recibido.

Yirjo: " pero si ese es Loki, que hace en esa forma?"

Loki: hola..

Yirjo: hola

Loki: el no va a estar aquí en un tiempo, lo siento.

Yirjo:; ya " ¬¬ lo tengo delante de mi" tenia que ir y hacer cosas, queria que me acompañara...por que no vienes tu?

Loki. yo?

Yirjo: si, parece que eres amigo suyo, no? Venga vamos -

Y yirjo tiro de el.

Lo llevo a una caferia para que se tomasen algo, Loki fue al servicio y cuando volvia vio como ella le habia echado algo en la bebida.

Cuando llego ella le insistio que tomase su café o se le enfriaria

A Loki no le quedo mas remedio que beber, Yirjo parecia tener una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y poco después dijo que enseguida volvia.

Loki cuando vio que esta se habia metido en el servicio, escupio el contenido que guardaba en su boca en la planta que habia al lado, y cogio del bolso el bote con el contenido que le habia echado, se lo guardo en el bolsillo y espero que Yirjo regresara.

Loki: bueno, tengo que irme, encantado de conocerla.

Yir: ya te vas?..bueno, seguro nos vemos pronto -

-

Loki: " que diablos sera esto? Ire a las nors, Verdandi sabra decirme que es"

--

Mayu: hola Yamino -

Yam: me alegro de verla señorita Mayura - Como le va?

May: bien ññ

Yam: el amo Loki se ha portado bien?

May: eh!...no me ha hecho nada si te refieres a eso

Yam: entonces me alegro, ya la echábamos de menos en la agencia. Le pondre algo de te ññ

May: gracias Yamino.

--

En casa de las Nors...

Verdandi: Loki sama, esto es una pocion muy fuerte, es una mezcla de hipnosis,atracción, necesidad..realmente es una pocion unica..no se como lo has conseguido.

Lok: veo...exactamente que es lo que hace?

Verda: hace que por un tiempo uno se sienta atraido por alguien y la necesidad de estar a su lado.

Lok: asi que era eso.

Verda: hay algo más Loki sama.

Lok: si?

Verdan: esa chica..para conseguir esas cosas...ella..no puede ser mortal.

Loki: una diosa?

Verdan: si

-

Loki anduvo por aquellas calles que se habian vuelto solitarias, mientras pensaba en tantas cosas ocurridas últimamente, todo ese dolor que le habia causado a Mayura, todo eso, por culpa de otro dios, ahora comprendia como era posible que cuando desde un primer momento pasara de Yirjo, el al poco y sin saber por que se habia sentido atraido por ella, y como en medio de eso, se habia sentido atraido por Mayura...sin duda ese sentimiento era el unico que era real. Que habia salido a forte a pesar de aquella pocion, ese sentimiento era desde luego muy fuerte. Al fin lo comprendia, Mayura se habia convertido para él en algo mucho mas que una simple amistad.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Sera mejor guardarlo por si acaso...quizás le encuentre algun uso..eh! no se por que se me ha venido a la mente Mayura / y..por que me sonrojo? Loki cada vez estás mas raro..Se dijo a si mismo el striker.

Aunque..ese sentimiento..desde cuando ha surgido en mi?..mientras yo he sido engañado por Yirjo..me he sentido atraida por Mayura..ha sido cuando se ha separado de mi?..no..mucho antes..eso solo ha hecho que me diera cuenta..

Loki sintio como el rubor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas...mientras pensaba en ella...admitiendo en un susurro, quer Mayura..es muy especial.

Loki levanto la vista hacia el cielo que parecia hbaer dejado de ser tormentoso. Ahora..más que antes..no puedo dejar que se aleje de mi...tengo que recuperarla. Entonces levanto el brazo y miro la pequeña botella que tenia en su mano...Cueste lo que cueste..aunque..tuviera que utilizarlo...

En la agencia..

Yami: Me alegra mucho que usted y el amo Loki vuelvan a hablarse..

May: todavía no le he perdonado, es que el se aprovecha de su pequeña forma, es tan lindo 0...siempre ha sido mi debilidad -.-"

Yam: el amo Loki lo hace para intentar recuperar su amistad, el quiere disculparse como sea.

May: si..pero..no es algo fácil yo..

Yam: le hizo mucho daño..es normal.

May: si..

Ya: señorita Mayura..usted..

Loki entro en el despacho y se encontro con sus hijo, echan y Mayura, que tomaba el te con Yamino.

Lok: Mayura...0/0..(dijo mientras escondia la botellita en su bolsillo)

Yam: bienvenido amo Loki -

Mayura dejo su te en la mesa y se levantó.

May: solo vine un momento, a devolverle un libro que me dejo. ( dijo mientras tomaba el libro y se lo ofrecia a Loki)

Loiki: " todavía me habla formal.." no hacia falta que lo devolvieras ya Mayura, puedes quedártelo el tiempo que quieras.

May: me lo dejo hace mucho, ya lo he leido muchas veces Loki sama.

Loki: " otra vez Loki sama..es..tan difícil escucharlo" insisto, me lo devolverás más adelante...de todas formas puedes coger otro si te apetece.

May: bueno..pues me voy

Lok: ya?

May: muchas gracias por el te Yamino -

Fenrir le acaricio la pierna y Mayura lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo antes de dejarlo de nuevo al suelo.

Loki: ¬¬ al perro si..y..a...mi

Fenrir: T.T papi me ha llamado perro T.T

May: bueno, nos vemos, dijo saliendo del despacho.

Loki se fue detrás de ella.

Lok: espera Mayura.

Dijo antes de que esta saliera de la agencia.

Lok: deja que te acompañe..a..donde quiera que vayas..

Mayura lo miro por un momento..que hacer, se preguntaba a si misma...decirle que si..o no..aun estaba tan dolida,tan decepcionada, aun sentia resquebrajarse su interior y con ello su corazón.

May: yo..aun..

Lok: no..importa..poco a poco..yo lo entiendo..

May: esta bien..

--

Mayura y Loki paseaban el uno al lado del otro. Hasta que Mayura se detuvo mirando a un banco, era aquel banco donde ella lo habia esperado bajo ese dia tormentoso de lluvia.Sintio como su pecho le dolia, llevándose una mano al pecho. Loki la miró y lo comprendio, le habia hecho tanto daño, a alguien como ella..le tomo la mano y tiro de ella para sacarla de esos pensamientos que sin duda ella tenia ahora. Tiro de ella hasta que no estaba aquel banco a la vista, entonces se paro delante de otro, esperando que ella se sentase, y asi lo hizo, aunque su rostro entristecido miraba hacia la dirección de aquel banco.

El rostro de Loki tb se entristeció, subio sus rodillas al banco donde estaban sentados y giro el rostro de la chica hacia él. Entonces inesperadamente para ella él la tomo en su pecho abrazándola.

Loki: lo siento tanto..te he hecho tanto daño...me duele saber que soy yo el causante de tu dolor..lo siento Mayura, ni siquiera merezco estar aquí a tu lado...no volveré a fallarte...nunca más..nunca.

En esas palabras Mayura sintió como se aferraba más a él, como necesitaba desahogar su dolor con lágrimas, como necesitaba que el la abrazase asi.

A Loki le dolia verla llorar, pero el secaria sus lágrimas e impediria que volviesen a caer, nadie saldira ileso de tal delito si sabia que alguien le hacia derramar tan solo una lágrima..y el..se odiaba a si mismo por eso, por ser el culpable...pero ya nunca más lo seria,él cuidaria de ella, porque era ella la chica más importante para él...y aunque el tuviese que guardar sus sentimientos porque ella no los comprenderia y lo que menos queria era alejarse de ella..aun guardara su amor en silencio, el seguiria a su lado y le daria de nuevo esa felicidad que ella le dijo haber perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap8

Loki siguió abrazando a Mayura con la fuerza que aquel pequeño cuerpo le permitia. Mayura se dejaba abrazar por el mientras que dejaba caer sus lagrimas en su pecho. Como necesitaba sentirse como antes, como necesitaba borrar su angustia, su dolor, y recuperarlo, a su querido amigo, al Loki que ella amaba aún en el recuerdo, aun en lo más profundo de su corazon, por mucho que intentara negarselo a si misma.

Loki acariciaba su cabello delicadamente, mientras escuchaba como lloraba en su pecho aquella dulce chica. El viento los cubrio de aroma de flores llevadas por el. En el lugar donde a pesar de ser un parque, no parecia haber nada mas que ellos, no habia alrededor que pudiese disturbarlos.

--

En las bellas noches de ya no completa soleadad, Loki podia mirar a la luna sin notar una angustia tan grande como la de hace unos dias. Sonreia mientras se llevaba su mano al pecho mirando las estrellas de aquella noche sin tormentas. Poco a poco se acercaba a ella, poco a poco seguia luchando por ella, por recuperarla y con ello, ella recuperaria su sonrisa.

No más pensamiento que la de aquella hermosa muchacha que habia compartido sus miedos,su dolor, su preocupación, su alegria y todo sin saberlo, mientras era solo un pequeño detective para ella..para luego darse más como la persona que era en realidad, como aquel dios expulsado y reducido a un niño por cierto tiempo en que pudo satisfacerla, y que ahora, esta vez por su deseo, volvia a ser.

Pronto volverían a estar como antes, compartiendo sus dias como dos buenos amigos, aunque uno de ellos, se hubiera enamorado.

Y asi delante de aquella ventana desde la que observaba la noche, pudo volver a la cama y rogar por soñar con ella, quizas en sus sueños si pudiera tenerla, al menos, en sus sueños.

--

Mayura intentaba no pensar en nada, pero su mente vagaba sola, en lo que su corazon no podia dejar de responder a sus recuerdos y a sus sensaciones. Sabia que Loki intenbaba volver a estar con ella como antes, pero ella no queria perdonarlo, no queria olvidar todo lo que le habia hecho ..y que tanto le habia dolido. Pero a veces sentia como se olvidaba un poco de eso y no podia permitirselo..o..sufriria de nuevo...Dio otra vuelta en la cama, no encontrado una postura que le resultara comoda, y como estarlo cuando se debatia una lucha en su interior. Al final opto por levantarse y contemplar la noche tras correr las cortina. La poca luz de la noche acompañada de estrellas relajo el alma triste de la joven chica, mientras que el aire de la ventana abierta daba en su rostro, haciendo que por un momento olvidara sus pensamientos.

--

La luz del sol dio en su rostro, Loki se habia despertado tras el abrir de las cortinas de Yamino, este le sonrio con una sonrisa dándole los buenos dias a su padre.

Yam: amo Loki, se ve contento hoy.

Lok: si yamino.

Yam: se puede saber por que?

Lok: porque..creo que cada vez estoy más cerca de ella, de nuevo.

Yam: me alegro, amo Loki. -

Lok: espero que hoy tb puede verla..

Yam: " últimamente Loki piensa mucho en Mayura..y su sonrisa..pensaria que..no..no puede ser que el amo Loki..serán ideas mias.." le preparare el desayuno.

Loki: gracias Yamino.

--

Loki estaba en su despacho bastante aburrido e intranquilo, cada dos por tres miraba su reloj.

Loki: seguro que ya salio de la escuela..

Echan: Loki tama, Mayura debe estar saliendo ahora de la escuela...aunque eso no significa que ella venga..

Loki: ya lo se echan..pero si no viene...dare un paseo..le pedi el libro que el otro dia me ofrecio, pense que asi vendría..pero y si no viene?..esto no es lo mismo sin ella..

Yam: hace poco usted ni la miraba amo Loki, y ahora actua asi, es todo muy extraño..además no ha mencionado a la señorita Yirjo cuando antes la tenia siempre en su boca..

Loki: tengo mis motivos Yamino...Todo esto es culpa suya..

Yam: no lo entiendo, por que dice eso amo Loki?

Loki: porque ella ha provocado todo esto, me engaño a escondidas..eso hizo que yo reaccionara asi.

Echan: a que te refieres Loki tama?

Loki: pues que descubri que Yirjo me echaba algo en la bebida.

Yam: la señorita Yirjo?

Loki: si.

Echan: y sabes que era Loki tama?

Lok: una solucion que hacia no pudiera separarme de ella.

Yam: eso lo explica todo.

Lok: por su culpa le hice tanto daño a Mayura..ella no tiene la culpa de nada..es alguien inocente que ha pagado las consecuencias.

Yam: pero aun asi, no puede olvidarse de que es su..novia.

Loki levanto su ceja mirando a su hijo cuestionándolo, pero era cierto.

Lok: por poco tiempo desde luego, hablare con ella...aunque..lo que me corre mas prisa es el asunto con Mayura.

Yam: ire preparando el te.

--

Loki se levanto del escritorio donde habia estado sentado y fue a coger un libro de la estantería, pero no lo alcanzaba con esta estatura. Yamino entro por la puerta y vio como su padre intentaba coger el libro, se acercó a el y lo tomo, mientras decia:-no seria más facil cogerlo con su verdaera forma, amo Loki? por que ya no..

Loki: porque le dije a Mayura que no recuperaria mi verdadera forma hasta que recuperase su amistad..y no lo hare en ningun momento.

Mayura estaba en la puerta escuchando y mirando la situación, entonces se llevo el libro al pecho y sintio como un extraño calor recorria su cuerpo en ese momento.

Loki la vio, con lo que se ruborizo y se puso nervioso haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás, ya que habia estado de puntillas intentando coger ese libro.

Yam: se me olvido decirle que habia llegado la señorita Mayura.

Mayura se acerco a Loki, mientras que Yamino con una sonrisa y diciendo que iba a por el te, salio de la habitación.

Mayura se acerco al Loki que estaba en el suelo y aun colorado. Se agachó a su lado dejando el libro que traia a un lado mientras que con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo y con la otra acaricio al pequeño detective preguntándole si se habia hecho daño.

Loki la miro mientras notaba como el rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento...Mayura era tan dulce y..bonita. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un buen rato..hasta que aun Mayura, teniendo su mano en el rotro del muchacho se acerco un poco a él, mientras decia: yo...Loki kun...

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par al ver como Mayura se habia acercado un poco a el y le habia vuelto a escuchar su nombre, de aquella forma, aquel Loki kun que echaba de menos. Pero la magia de ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz de Yamino diciendo que la señorita Yirjo habia venido.

En ese momento Mayura se separo de él, cogio el libro algo nerviosa y se puso en pie. Loki aun estaba atontado, pero cuando entraron Yamino y Yirjo se levantó.

Yam: la señorita Yirjo ha venido a ver a Loki sama...pero ya le he dicho que el no esta aun de vuelta, aun asi dijo que entonces lo veria a usted.

Lok: que quieres?

Yirjo echo un ojo en Mayura, la presencia de Mayura no le agradaba en lo absoluto. A Mayura le dolia un poco la presencia de la chica y sentia como el miedo la invadia un poco.

Yirjo: me preguntaba si podiamos dar un paseo " parece que no le hizo efecto el otro dia...sera que tendre que echarle mas cantidad"

Loki: yo no soy tu juguete de entretenimiento ( dijo friamente).

Con lo que Mayura se sorprendio, como le hablaba asi a su novia..cuando estaba tan loco por ella...no lo entendia

Loki: además Loki sama pronto hablara contigo, tiene mucho que decir.

Yirjo estaba bastante enfadada y tras un bien, me ire, salio de la habitación y de la agencia, Mayura le miro con extrañeza.

Yamino algo alegre, aviso que traeria por fin el te.

Loki se sento en el sillon, en frente de Mayura, encontrándose con sus ojos interrogativos.

Entonces Loki recordo el momento antes de que Yirjo les interrumpiera..

Lok: Mayura..antes..que ibas a decirme?

May: eh? An..antes...ah! le he traido el libro que me pidio Loki sama.

Loki:" loki sama de nuevo..( penso tristemente) al menos por un momento ella..eso..es buena señal..sin duda voy avanzando mas cada dia.."

Lok: oh, gracias.

Yamino aparecio con el te.

-

Se habian tomado el te y Yamino se habia llevado la bandeja.

Mayura se veia muy cansada.

Lok: se te ve muy cansada..

May: no he podido conciliar sueño...me ire a casa...

Ante eso Loki le pidio que esperara un momento, diciendo que ahora volvia. Se fue hacia la cocina, tenia que pensar en algo para que ella se quedase, sabia que estaba cansada y que tampoco debia decirle..pero no queria apartarse tan rapidamente de ella, ademas tenia que pensar en algun modo de hacerla venir al dia siguiente. Se quedo un poco de tiempo en la cocina, mientras su hijo se preguntaba que hacia ahí su padre aunque entre susurros, acabo comprendiendo lo que hacia. Decidio subir de nuevo, ya le se ocurriria algo...Entro en el despacho y se encontro con Mayura durmiendo, se habia deslizado en el sueño hacia el lado. Loki se quedo observándola detenidamente, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Después fue a por una manta y la tapo después de extenderla en el sofa comodamente. Y volvio a su escritorio donde se sento.

Seguia delante de los papeles y los libros, pero de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para verla a ella. Hasta que después de un suspiero se levanto y se sento en el sillon de enfrente, desde donde podia verla perfectamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap9

Realmente tenerla tan cerca le alegraba el dia, por muy mal que hubiera ido este. Se quedo detenidamente viéndola dormir, con aquel bello rostro sereno y puro. Estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de la vista.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acercó al de Mayura, donde apoyándose un poco en el filo del sillon, se sento. Acaricio con su mano el rostro durmiente, de brillos nacar. Pero esta aun seguia con su respiración profunda.

Loki sonrrió pensando en todo lo que habia pasado desde que llego a Migrad, era cierto que en un principio lo odio, por estar obligado a vivir aquí..por ser exiliado, pero luego, poco a poco..se fue dando cuenta que su felicidad estaba aquí, con las personas que le rodeaban, con la persona que le importaba..Después de eso habia aprendido a disfrutar más de la vida en Migrad..Cada dia estaba lleno de un sol radiante aunque lloviera...y eso era por la sonrisa de la chica que ahora dormia. Se habian convertido en grandes amigos, donde se contaban sus problemas, sus deseos..todo..mientras pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Y eso, era lo que habia perdido, pero, que recuperaria como fuese, estaba decidido.

Siguió tocando su rostro, mientras las mejillas se sonrojaban de pensar, que aun en la ignorancia de sus sentimientos, habia probado el nectar de aquellos deliciosos labios, pero que aun asi, los habia saboreado completamente en un beso suave, cuanto hubiese deseado profundizar en ellos, como aun lo deseaba..y más viéndolos ahí, sin impedimento, sin obstáculo que lo detuviera a probarlos de nuevo. Pero que se negarian abrirse..por no ser consciente en labio del labio que lo prueba en un beso y que espera que se corresponda al beso con beso, mientras pidiendo paso su boca se parte...pero..esos pensamientos solo torturaban su alma enamorada y atormentada. Solo debia mirar...escuchar su suave respiración y como la chica se acurrucaba de vez en cuando con la manta que el le habia traido.

Una sonrisa tomó forma en sus labios. Como habia cambiado, penso en ese mismo momento. El dios conquistador en tantos siglos habia sido conquistado, por una chica inocente, por una humana que no habia vivido ni una tercera parte de lo de él. Pero asi era lo que sentia,amor, un amor sin aviso para él, aunque quizas si para los que lo rodeaban..Urd ya le habia hecho alguna vez un comentario como que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, que a ver si se acababa enamorando de ella...a lo que el en medio de un ruborizo se rio, diciendo que no inventara nada...pero, esta no era la unica que habia notado que algo podia surgir entre ellos...incluso Heimdall le habia comentado en alguna ocasión que cuidara a su querida amiga mortal y que se dejaba controlar por ella, que hasta donde llegaria por ella...Y tenia razon..hasta donde no seria capaz de llegar por ella..( pensó mientras acariciaba un mechón de su pelo.)

Mayura empezó a despertar con el delicado tacto que le brindaba su amigo..o el que un dia lo fue.

Se quedo fijo en la vision de la chica mientras despertaba suavemente...-Has dormido bien? Le pregunto el pequeño detective

loki..sama?

Mayura terminó de abrir bien sus ojos, mientras se dio cuenta que realmente era Loki quien estaba con ella, acabo comprendiendo el por que de la manta que la tapaba y como estaba el alli con ella..Se habia quedado dormida en el sofa.

May: lo..siento..debi quedarme dormida aquí..no queria molestarle..

Lok: tu no molestas Mayu.

Eh? Los dos se preguntaron..desde cuando el la llamaba asi?..no se dio ni cuenta cuando habia salido de sus labios. Y lo mismo penso la chica..Loki nunca la habia llamado asi..pero no solo por el nombre..la forma..el cariño con el que lo dijo..

Loki se puso muy colorado cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la habia llamado. Haciendo que doblase un poco la cabeza.

Lok: todavía no es tarde..damos un paseo?

May: un..paseo?.ahora que recuerdo...yo vine a devolverle un libro..

Lok: pues...tengo otro que tambien toca ese tema..dicen que incluso vienen reseñas y comentarios de personas que dicen haber presenciado esos casos.

May: o de Verdad?

Lok: si..pero ahora no se donde esta..

May: T.T

Lok: si vienes mañana te lo doy ( ya habia ideado una forma para hacerla venir al dia siguiente)..y dime...paseamos? ( le dijo tomando su mano)

May: um..bueno..me apetece que me de un poco de aire.

--

Loki estaba a su lado mientras andaban por una avenida con árboles de gran altura

May: Loki sama..hoy..a Yirjo..me ha parecido raro..bueno, después de todo, es su novia.

Lok: no por mucho tiempo.

May: eh? ( dijo mientras se paraba)

Lok: no voy a seguir con ella.

May: pero..siempre..se ha comportado..bueno que yo pense..

Lok: yo realmente nunca la he querido...ella me engañó...queria decírtelo.

May: engañarlo? Pero..

Lok: ella utilizo algo conmigo, para que yo pareciera sentir eso por ella...me lo echaba en la bebida..me he dado cuenta.

May: en..la bebida?

Lok: si, una especie de solucion de compuestos..no es de aquí..ella debe ser de Asgard.

May: el mundo de los dioses?

Lok: si. Por eso yo..reaccione asi..se que no puedo disculparme por ello, recurriendo a eso porque aun asi yo no debi dejarme controlar de ese modo, dejandote a ti en esas circunstancias..eso..no me lo podre perdonar nunca.

Mayura lo miro sorprendida, sabia que Loki se arrepentia de ello, pero no queria abrir su corazon, aunque este si lo hacia...En el fondo tb le dolia verlo asi..sabia que el mismo se hacia daño...y tampoco queria eso.

May: Loki sama..no se preocupe por eso..supongo que no pudo hacer nada..esta seguro de que quiere dejarla?

Lok: si, Mayura..ademas yo..

May: um?

Lok: yo..realmente...en verdad yo...

May: si?

Lok: no..nada...quizás en otro momento..

May: oh!

-

Lok: Mayura..yo queria darte las gracias.

May: las gracias?

Lok: si..porque a pesar de todo..de todos estos dias..tu me has dejado estar a tu lado, dándome asi la oportunidad de recuperar mi amistad..algun dia..será como antes.

May: ..quizás

Lok: te apetece tomar algo en la cafeteria? Venga .

May: ú/u no se..

Lok: yo te invito ( dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y tiraba de ella)

--

Al dia siguiente Loki salio de la agencia sin decir a donde y se dirigio al lugar donde sabia que se hallaría ella..Yirjo.

Yirjo estaba delante de un estanque, mirando a traves de un lago cristalino

Lok: es asi como sigues en contacto con el mundo de los dioses?

Yirjo: hola! Veo que ya lo sabes..debi adivinarlo...no pense que te darias cuenta al estar bajo la pocima.

Loki: eres en realidad hojyaho ( joyajo) diosa de las hierbas..se decia que perdio el sentido del bien y el mal bajo las ordenes de Odin...veo que es cierto...

Yirjo: mal? Bien? Lo que importa es sobrevivir..no crees? Es cierto que Odin hace mucho me mando para aniquilarte...entonces el aun era el rey de los dioses..pero ya tarde mucho tiempo en hacer la pocima, pense que con ella seria más facil tomarte entre mis manos y que tu mismo serias capaz de quitarte la vida, no teniendo que ensuciarme las manos..pero.. cuando ya acabe la pocima me entere de la muerte de Odin..ya no era necesario..aunque después pense en que no estaria mal tener a un dios tan deseado conmigo, ademas de poderoso..y decidi...no aniquilarte..digamosle asi..Sin embargo dejaste de estar bajo mi control, cupongo que el tiempo que rechazaste verme..sin el suministro que te daba de la pocima decrecio mi control...y tu lo rompiste..Ella tiene que ver, verdad?

Lok:...

Yirjo: me refiero a Mayura...siempre pense que habia algo entre vosotros, aunque los demas dioses no se dieran cuenta de tal evidencia.

Lok: Mayura no tiene nada que ver..Yo no siento nada por ti..tu lo sabes..Por eso..queria decirte que ya no salimos juntos..ya que siempre fue un engaño como bien sabes.

Yirjo: de todas formas..mi tiempo se ha acabado aquí..es la consecuencia... (dijo ,mientras parecia como poco a poco su cuerpo desaparecia en rayos de luz que se alzaban al vuelo, mientras flotaban como nieve de un color verde...hasta que desaparecio)

Lok: a veces parece que nos dejamos llevar por caminos sin salida..verdad? Odin..

( en el manga Loki a veces piensa con Odin, como aun con todo lo que le hace siente cariño por su hermano de sangre...En este fic Odin ya no es el rey de los dioses porque Loki lo derroto, esto seria después del final del manga pero claro no se exactamente lo que se dicen en el manga aunque vea las imágenes -.-")


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Opening ( mayura) corazon roto...

yo intento esconderme de ti. Me hiciste daño y no quiero dejártelo hacer de nuevo.

Est:y me escondo pensando que no me encontraras pero tu me encuentras y solo me queda volver a escapar...

Se que tu sigues buscándome mientras me pides perdon, pero no es todo tan facil. Es que no quiero olvidar

Est:.. me escondo, pero tu vuelves a encontrarme mientras intentas agarrarme para que no escape...pero consigo escapar...

Yo sigo corriendo aunque ahora miro atrás no quiero que me sigas y me sigas sin mas, a pesar de ello, no puedo evitar que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro

Me escondo, pero esta vez queriendo que me encuentres, voy mas lento sabiendo que asi me agarraras..porque yo se que no puedo olvidar.

Cap

Loki habia vuelto a su agencia, cuando entro lo recibio un Yamino algo extrañado de no saber donde andaba su padre.

Yam: amo Loki, donde ha estado?

Lok: he salido a ver a Yirjo.

Yam: oh! Y..cuenteme..qué..

Lok: ya no hay que preocuparse por eso, desapareció..Solo seguia el mandato de Odin aunque de otro modo..pero ese le costo su vida.

Yam: ya veo...( dijo pensativamente uno de los hijos de Loki)

Loki empezo a subir los escalones que lo llevaban a su oficina., cuando ya estaba arriba del todo, Yamino se dio cuenta de algo y empezo a decirle:-amo Loki..

Pero este no lo habia escuchado y abrio la puerta de su oficina, asombrándose de ver a quien estaba dentro sentada esperando.

Lok: Mayura... ( dijo mientrs se sonrojo) " no sabia que estaba aquí.."

May: ah! Loki sama -

Lok: espero que no hayas estado esperando mucho..

May: solo un poco..

Loki se sento en el sillon de enfrente, a pesar de desear sentarse a su lado, pero debia jugar con sus deseos, el sabia muy bien que merecia la pena esperar y asi lo haria.

Loki: ya..hable con ella.

May: con Yirjo?

Lok: si, ya no hay nada.

May: oh! Y..esta bien?

Lok: si, me he quitado un peso de encima..

May: oh, me alegro..

Loki se levanto de golpe y se dirigio hacia la ventana mirando tras ella con tristeza.

L: cuando..volveras a llamarme Loki kun, Mayura? Yo..puedo esperar..aunque me gustaria escucharlo de nuevo, aun asi, no te preionare.

May:...

Lok: cuando estes preparada..yo lo esperare...pero, quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora puedes contar conmigo, para todo lo que necesites.

May: gracias..

--

OTRO DIA:

May: jajaja el pequeño Loki sama ( dijo haciendo una burla al pequeño detective)

Loki: ¬¬ eso pasa porque todavía voy en esta forma..no te burlarias de mi si no..

May: quien sabe..pequeñin .

Lok: ¬¬ tu burlate.. esos cretinos..¬¬ tu no eres mi niñera Ú.U diria que mas bien yo tengo que cuidarte a ti.

May: pues no es eso lo que parece pequeñin

Lok: ¬¬ aprovechate..

May: anda, no te enfades ( dijo dandole en las mejillas)..

Loki: Ú/¬

May: ..pequeñin..

Loki: ¬¬ ya te vale Mayu.

Mayura se sorprendio, Loki esta vez se habia dado cuenta de lo dicho, pero aun asi, le sorprendia que se le escapase..y se giro algo colorado.

May: es la segunda vez que me llamas asi...parece que cada vez te tomas mas confianzas pequeñin..

Loki: eh! Yo no me tomo confianzas, ademas, quien lo dice..¬¬ y deja de decirme pequeñin, ya esta bien. . 

May: esta bien, esta bien

--

Iban caminando mientras Mayura aun reia con lo ocurrido, mientras Loki seguia algo mosqueado por lo mismo.

May: sabes..por mi, esta bien.

Lok: eh?

May: que me llames asi...pero no te acostumbres.

Loki la miro algo timido a la vez de sorprendido.

Loki: Ú.U pero asi solo te llamo yo, entendido?

May: si Loki kun ( dijo con una sonrisa, mientras siguió caminando)

Loki se paro ante esas palabras, habia oido bien? Se preguntaba, si, no habia duda, ella lo habia llamado de nuevo asi, pero seria un amago? Solo por un momento o empezaria a llamarlo asi de nuevo?

May: por que te quedas ahí? Venga vamos, tengo que ir a llevar esto, mi padre me lo pidio, es que no vas a acompañarme?

Mayura ando un poco más pero Loki seguia aun parado, mirando sin comprender del todo si ocurria lo tanto esperado o no. Mayura volvio a darse la vuelta y lo vio aun parado, asi que se acerco a el y le tomo la mano, tirando después de el, mientras le decia es para hoy Loki kun.

Loki ante eso, sonrrio de verdad, mientras una sensación calida lo inundaba, por fin, lo llamaba asi de nuevo...por fin..pronto volverían a estar como antes...muy pronto.

Loki se encontraba delante de una casa, con Mayura aun de la mano.

May: es aquí.

Y llamo al telefonillo, poco después abrieron.

X: ah! Hola, muchas gracias por traerlo hasta aquí. Oh! Y este chico tan lindo? Que mono el chiquitin. ( decia mientras veia a un crio cogido de la mano de aquella muchacha mientras estaba algo sonrojado.)

Lok: chiquitin?

X: cuidas de el?

Mayura le solto la mano a Loki y este se quedo con la mano en el aire como si se hubiese quedado sin una hermosa piruleta que le gustase., mientras movia la mano de arriba a bajo como diciendo que se la cogiera. Pero se calmo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon un poco mientras Mayura parecia acunarlo con su cuerpo y respondioa a la señora con una sonrisa: - podria decirse que si.

Loki se ruborizo, todo su cuerpo enrojecio, aunque no le salia palabra alguna, solo le gustaba sentirse asi de cercano, asi de bien, y si para eso lo llamaban crio pues que se lo dijesen miles de veces, penso el pequeño detective.

--

Loki: Mayu...

Mayu: si?

Loki: gracias.

May: todavía tienes que ganarte el perdon Ú.U ..no me he olvidado..

Loki: lo se..pero, es un gran paso. ( dijo muy contento)

May: pareces contento.

Loki: claro, vuelves a llamarme asi - cada vez lo veo mas cerca...aunque parece que todavía me queda estar un poco mas en esta forma, no me importa...vamos Mayu chan -

May: parece que aun existe mi Loki kun ( dijo con dulzura)

Loki: ..Mayu ( dijo con dulzura) yo siempre existire para ti.

--

Loki: si, me pasas aquel libro Mayu?

May: el rojo?

Loki: si, ese.

Yamino: 0.0.".Mayu...desde cuando..."

Lok: gracias.

May: por que me lo pediste?

Lok: esta relacionado con un caso que..

Mau: jooo Loki kun...nunca me dices a penas nada..

Loki: la ultima vez te metiste en un problema, no quiero que te pase nada, Mayu

Fenri: 0.0

Yamino: 0.0

Mayu: pero Loki kun..yo sigo siendo tu ayudante, es que ya no me quieres aquí?

Loki: por supuesto que quiero que sigas aquí, pero..no quiero que vayas a investigar nada sola, a partir de ahora no quiero que te separes de mi..al menos si estas conmigo puedo protegerte.

May: muuu el pequeño Loki kun es demasiado protector.

Loki: ¬¬ Mayura...siempre me sales con lo mismo, es por tu bien, y aunque este en esta forma no significa que no pueda protegerte

May: ya, con la superpatada infantil ( dijo a modo de burla)

Yamino se rio un poco haciendo que su padre lo mirara.

Loki: sabes muy bien por que estoy en esta forma, asi que deja de meterte con ella.

May: es que disfruto mucho con ello.

Lok: ya, riendote a mi costa ¬¬ Mayura.

May: ya has utilizado mi nombre completo dos veces, parece que realmente te molesta, ya no me sueles llamar asi, excepto cuando hay alguien más...Ah! Yamino -dime hoy has hecho alguna tarta? Ayer sabia algo distinta..

Yam: es que la de ayer la hizo...

( Loki por detrás intentaba hacer algun gesto de negación)

...el amo Loki -como usted siempre alaga mis tartas dijo que queria aprender.

May: 0.0 Loki kun? ( dijo mirandolo sorprendida)

Loki giro la cabeza como si nada.

May: bueno..si queda algo de la de ayer me la comere..después de todo no estaba tan mal.

Loki la miro de reojo.

Yam: -enseguida se la traigo, todavía queda un poco.

--

Extra:

Loki: **0** esta deliciosa! La tarta que ha hecho Mayura esta buenísima..

Yam: esto...amo Loki..lo dice en serio?

Loki: si, si Yamino ô

Yam: de verdad...piensa comerse todo eso?

Loki: pues claro, esta deliciosa..

Yam: sera mejor que le eche en el te el antidoto de envenenamiento..-.-"

Naru: es que cuando uno esta enamorado no tiene ni estomago -.-"

Fenrir: la tarta esa podria levantar hasta a los muertos.

Yam: hermano no digas eso, Mayura la preparo con mucho cariño

Fenri: seguro que no intenta asesinar a papa?

Yam: que su comida sea toxica no quiere decir..bueno..que

Nar: mejor dejalo Yamino..

Se ve a Mayura en la esquina del despacho con gotas en la cabeza toda deprimida.

Ending: ( mayu)

Los dias de sombras se avaten sobre mi, mientras una sensación de tristeza me cubre..que deberia hacer, se pregunta mi alma, mientras no se que contestar..es este dolor posible de olvidar? Puedo mirarte de reojo y siento como mi pecho me dice que no puedo separarme de ti, tocas mi mano y puedo sentir como mi piel se estremece pero no de frio, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan...es difícil no sentir, es difícil no querer, es difícil no amarte..quizas solo me quede perdonarte

(Loki)

Mis ojos se tiñen de rojo, mientras mi mirada se vuelve grisacea...siento como yo mismo soy el culpable de mi dolor, siento como te alejas como quiero agarrarte y tu te escapas, otra vez mas.

Debo seguir intentándolo, algun dia podre cogerte y no soltarte, se que es difícil, se que te alejas pero yo te encuentro porque estas hecha para estar a mi lado, porque sin ti no tengo nada que buscar. Es difícil ayarte, es difícil no tomarte ya en mis brazos y que jugemos a este juego que ya me vuelve loco, pero seguire jugando hasta que dejes que te atrape, porque asi es el amor, el amor que he descubierto.


End file.
